


The Elephant In The Room (Leverage) - Art

by cybel



Category: Leverage
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: thebigbangjob, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done for the 2011 Leverage BigBang Challenge as a banner for sunspot's story of the same name. It illustrates Eliot working in a zoo elephant enclosure with Parker and Hardison looking on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant In The Room (Leverage) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Elephant in the Room (Is Me Loving You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304084) by [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot). 



  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/mb2m8880p/)


End file.
